All Hallow's Eve
by Llayth
Summary: Halloween one-shots. Horror... vamps being vamps... scares... all the better to terrify you with, my dears!
1. Trick and Eat

**Happy Halloween! =D  
**

* * *

The others were going into town. David had wanted to stay at the cave, his favourite place on Halloween night. Why go off hunting when the prey would come to you? This night normally meant one thing: intruders. Someone would always come up to the cave on a dare. Exploring the location of the old hotel was too tempting on this spooky night. The daredevils came out and suddenly the cave was the perfect place for ghosts, a magnet for wannabe ghost hunters and idiotic teenagers who had initiations or dares in mind. An idiot human would always end up coming to investigate, to see if there were any ghosts or if they might be lucky enough to find the corpses. The decaying, rotted skeletons of the victims who were buried in the remains of the hotel after the earthquake.

These idiot kids meant one thing for David. He could just sit down and relax while the prey came to him.

Ah. They were here already!

Sitting in his wheelchair, David turned his head upwards, a smirk curling up on his face. He could hear the youths laughing above on the cliff. Two of them. A girl and a boy. But there was a third with them. David could smell the fear. He sniffed the air once, revelling in the fear that came from this second boy.

He could tell the poor meek thing was scared shitless and David had to resist the urge to fly up immediately and tear the kid's throat out. The scent was too mouth-watering. Blood and fear. Always a good mix. It gave the blood flavour; that extra bit of energy that made David feel like he could bounce off the walls.

Slowly he walked to the entrance, greeted by the foggy night. He stood at the entrance, feeling his hair stir from the wind. The waves roared in his ears. Puffing away on a cigarette, he listened to the conversation above calmly. He felt it made the hunt better to get to know his victims. Why simple dive right in and rip their neck apart? Why not learn a few things about them first? Get to know their phobias and weaknesses for example. It only made the hunt ten times better when you could play mind games with them. Watching them squirm and cry when they faced their worst nightmares. David had to do _something _on Halloween night. Kids liked to be scared.

Well then…

"Wish granted," he murmured.

* * *

"You go in. Spend five minutes in there. Then come out." Kate grinned at Neil. "Think you can do it?"

Beside Kate, Rob couldn't stop snickering. The pathetic little kid stood there, shaking like a leaf. Pale and wide-eyed, Neil regretted his wish for the night: to hang out with his sister because, unfortunately, it had meant also hanging out with the creepy, cruel friend that always tagged along with her. He should have stayed at home.

But he was fifteen and wanted to show them that he wasn't a scared little kid.

However… did he have to prove his bravery by going into _that_ cave? The Hudson Hotel's grave?

Neil thought he would have to watch a horror film. Make it through _The Exorcist_ or _Nightmare on Elm Street_. Face Michael Myers in _Halloween_.

He did not, for one second, think Kate and Rob would send him into the ruins of the Hudson Hotel. Everyone had told him the stories. How the dead bodies were still in there. How their ghosts lurked around restlessly. People heard the laughter. Seen fire flickering from the cave entrance at night, which some imaginative people said were the fires from hell. The ruin had become a place of demonic and poltergeist activity, tormented by the victims who had died in that earthquake who had grown bitter and murderous in their limbo and were unable to find peace.

Kate sighed. "If you can't do it –."

"_I can_!" Neil glared at his sister. He raised his chin, trying to look proud. "I'm not scared of ghosts. They're not real."

Gripping his hands on the railing, he staggered down the rickety stairs, licking his lips nervously. His throat felt dry. Sweat gathered on his palms. He could feel his heart beating violently against his chest, drumming in his ears. All the way down the stairs he kept his eyes on the entrance to the cave. It looked dark. Deserted. A black hole that led to… what exactly? A graveyard full of skeletons? A cave filled with angry, floating ghosts? A deserted cavern filled with the moans and groans of the walking dead?

Neil took one last look at his sister and her friend before climbing across the rocks and into the entrance.

Someone actually lived here. The possessions lying around – posters, lit candles, shawls, teddy bears – all made the cave seem more homely and less like the Cavern of the Dead. So this is why people see fires. Obviously the people living here would light them. And the laughter…

Again, people!

Humans lived here.

Neil studied the place more, feeling his shoulders slump and his breathing calm down. After feeling relaxed enough to laugh in relief, he stuffed his hands in his pocket and whistled a merry tune.

There was a dusty, tatty sofa and a couple of chairs along with a wheelchair randomly placed next to the seating area. In one corner there was a bed, framed by thin fabric. Looking back to the seating area, Neil could smell leftover kebab and he saw boxes on the floor of the cave with the crumbs of leftover pizza peeking out.

_I can do this, _he thought. He collapsed down on the sofa, sneezing at the dust that bounced off it and surrounded him. He coughed once, wrinkling and wriggling his itchy nose.

Now he was bored.

So maybe he could explore. It may be a small cavern but it would take up some of his time. He'd rather be walking around and doing something instead of sitting there and twiddling his thumbs. Maybe he could distract himself from the awful smell that was creeping up around him.

Neil sniffed the air. The scent was getting stronger. It smelled like something rotting and he was pretty sure there had been no disgusting smell when he arrived in.

He looked around. In the bed, under the covers, was a lump.

Now _that _hadn't been there before. The bed had been empty. He knew it had.

Was someone under there?

_Ghost? _he thought and gulped. Hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Eyes flickered to the cave entrance. Instincts screamed at him, ordering the small boy to get out.

His legs shook as he stood up.

_Everything is okay… everything is okay…_

Everything was _not _okay. The lump in the bed was moving, rising up under the covers that were stained with blood. Neil whimpered. The sheet started to drop. Neil's pulse raced. The thing stared at him. Dead. But moving. Grey looking skin. Chapped lips. A throat that had been slashed.

A choking sound escaped Neil's lips; an attempt to scream but it seemed impossible to make. He bolted for the entrance, wailing when he heard footsteps behind him. Running too. Running after him. A hand touched his shoulder. He screamed and whirled around, shielding his face with his arms.

Nothing there.

"_Kaaaaaaate!_" he screamed. Tears wet his face. He felt frozen on the spot.

Behind the boy, David chuckled. He bent down towards the boy.

"Trick or treat," he whispered.

The last thing Neil saw was burning amber eyes.

* * *

"The kid sounded petrified," Kate said. She jogged down the staircase, miles in front of Rob who trudged after her.

"It's just a story. This place isn't haunted," he muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets. This was ridiculous. The brat could easily be pulling a prank on them; pretending that something had spooked him and he was getting ready to scare them instead.

"I'm still gonna make sure he's okay. Be fair, Rob, that's my little brother."

She stumbled on the rocks, bending slightly and using her hands to hold herself steady and crawl across them. Rob staggered beside her, grabbing her arm to keep himself standing.

"Neil?" Kate called. "You can come out now. The dare's over."

Silence.

"He's messing with us," Rob snapped and with an irritated growl, he slid down the slope at the entrance. He landed down on the ground after jumping to the bottom, stepping on something that was soft and crunched a little.

"Eurgh, I think I've stepped on something," he moaned and looked down. His face turned white.

A hand.

_What?_

A small hand.

_Oh no!_

Familiar clothes.

_Oh God, no!_

The head was almost off completely. Hanging by bone and shreds of skin and muscle. The rest looked like it had been chewed apart. Blood was splattered everywhere. On the cave floor. On the… _oh God…_ body.

"Kate…" his voice was a choked gasp.

Those eyes. Those lifeless eyes…

Beside him he heard whimpering. Fast breathing. A hand gripped his.

"Neil?" Kate whispered, looking down at the corpse.

Then her screams echoed loudly through the cave.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a review or a comment and enjoy this spooky day!*Cue Tales from the Crypt music* Mwahahahahahaaaaaa!**

**Okay, I'll stop now. **


	2. Enter the asylum

**Spooky time is upon us! Here's another installment to get you in the creep-tastic mood. As usual, I like my horror with the vampires because the undead should be scary fuckers who will eat you at the slightest chance they get.  
**

**This one pulls together two things I love: those undead bad boys and abandoned asylums. Four girls learn that an abandoned building is not a playground for fun. It's bad manners to trespass into a monster's lair. **

* * *

Forest View Asylum stood on the outskirts of Cottingley, Massachusetts. A small town of a population that barely reached 2000. In the town itself, independent businesses thrived and frequent festivals took place in Cottingley park celebrating history and historical events.

There was only one piece of Cottingley history that residents choose to avoid. To never speak off.

Obviously this took the curiosity of the younger generation. The teenagers who wanted to know about this abandoned hospital on the cusp between the town and the forests that surrounded and gave the entire area a seclusion away from the rest of civilisation in Middlesex County.

"It was built in 1880 for the mentally ill. Or in other words, family members who were an embarrassment to their family for having a disability or mental illness," Kelly said. She held the book open in her hands, reading the chapter on Forest View Asylum before she stared towards the grounds. The main building towered in front of them, all four floors. It was long, blocking the view of the other wings behind it and buildings. Overall, the grounds were a large square with the main building as a large U shape. There was a separate building behind that had been for the children while another building had been used as a hospital for tuberculosis patients back in the day.

Kelly pushed her glasses back up her nose and turned to the group she was with. There were four of them altogether. Kelly, Carmen and Shannon with their newest addition, Christy. She was new to Cottingley yet already had an air of arrogance about her. Every stance included feet apart, hands on hips. Chin raised high and it made an effective and dramatic pose when the wind whipped her caramel hair behind her. Christy was an It Girl-in-training. The new student from a fancy area in Rochester, New York who had decided that maybe there was a plus to moving to such a small, down-to-earth town. She had quickly built up her acquaintances with the three girls who all had links to the social groups Christy wanted in with.

And now she wanted to brave Cottingley's shameful history. Forest View Asylum.

"So what kind of sick shit happened?" Christy asked. Her eyes darted to Kerry who blinked for a few seconds before diving back into her book. Christy rolled her eyes at the wait and she tapped her foot against the muddy ground for answers.

"Well? What kind of sick shit happened?" she asked again, a few seconds later.

"Illegal experiments," Kelly answered and her eyes looked up, wide and blue behind her glasses. "Lobotomies on patients who didn't need it. Surgeries. General abuse on patients, ill, young or mentally unstable. Nobody really cared. They were in there to begin with because their families didn't want anything to do with them."

Beside her, Carmen shook. Her tiny figure was almost drowned by the large cardigan she wore and she hugged herself tightly at hearing the history of Forest View.

"It was disgusting in there," she whispered.

Shannon scoffed next to Christy. "No wonder those poor bastards rioted. Apparently a bunch of them ganged up on some nurses and doctors. Took them down to the basement where they _ate _them alive. Skin and organs."

She grinned as she spoke, leaning close to Christy while her voice dropped and her eyes took on a slight manic look. She expected a reaction. A gag at least. Something that would push away Christy's general stoic nature. Yet she continued to stand there in her power pose with that annoyingly habitual eye roll of hers.

"Sure," she said after a long sigh.

"If you think it's bullshit then why the hell are you here? And dragging us lot along for the ride?" Shannon asked.

"Because that damn bitch, Lisa, said I wouldn't last a second in this place. Like fuck I'm going let her convince the entire school I'm chicken shit."

"I don't really see how spending the night in a haunted asylum is going to get you Queen Bee status," Kelly said. "You have three years of Lisa's reign to catch up with and you've only been here for three weeks."

Christy smirked as her eyes narrowed slightly. She looked proud as she stared past Kelly and towards Forest View. The building was in total darkness, covered in shadows from the surrounding trees.

"Three years, huh? This town really needs a new Queen," she said and marched past Kelly and Carmen. "Come on. Get your cameras ready for proof."

Leading the way, her boots stomped through the mud and made sickening squelching sounds in the process. Three pairs of footsteps followed her but she kept her pace quick and determined as she stormed right up to the building. The double front doors awaited, chained up and covered in graffiti. There was a window to the right that had been smashed in. Christy turned on her flashlight and shone inside. Left. Right.

"So what kind of 'ghosts' haunt this shit hole?" she asked and turned to look at Kelly.

"Huh? Oh! Well, there's been different sightings. Mental patients who like to grab your hand or tug on your hair. People have said they've felt them breathing on the back of your neck. Um… children laughing. Running footsteps."

"I've seen things," Carmen said quietly.

"Huh? What did you say?" Christy asked and faced Carmen squarely. The flashlight shone in the small girl's eyes and she squeaked, lifting a hand to shield the light away.

"I've seen things. There was a party here a couple of months ago. Well… over there in the clearing. But a few of us came up to the building. I'm sure I saw a shadow moving away from this window right here. And its eyes were yellow and glowing!"

Kelly shivered beside her while Shannon fidgeted from one foot to the other, biting down on her lower lip. But Christy clicked her tongue.

"Your mind was playing tricks on you," she said.

"I really saw something!"

"Uh-huh. A shadow. People see shadows all the time. The eyes were probably something reflecting. Or an animal or something like that."

"Wait, was this the party before school began?" Shannon asked.

Carmen nodded. "You know the night. The night James Lowe, Steph Wiseman, Will Cartwright and Eric Mason _all _disappeared."

"Are they the ones of those missing posters I keep seeing around town?" Christy asked.

"Yeah," Kelly said. She grimaced. "They did go missing. And they were last seen coming over to this building. But it was searched from head to toe and none of them were found."

"Four teenagers can't be murdered in one night," Christy said and spun to face the window again. "They were either all high on drugs and got their dumb asses killed in an accident or they've run off."

"As far as I know they were all honour students with a clean record," Shannon pointed out.

"Whatever. I don't believe in ghosts. Now come on. We need to be inside to get photo evidence."

Before the three girls could protest, Christy climbed into the building with no hesitation. Her shadow walked in further before she suddenly shrieked and seemed to be yanked to the side. Then nothing. She had disappeared from sight and there was complete silence.

"Christy?" Shannon stepped up to the window. Her heart thumped against her chest while Carmen whimpered beside her and Kelly sucked in a breath.

"What…?" Kelly whispered and hands flew to her mouth.

"Christy?" Shannon called again. Her fingers touched the dusty window frame. She peered into the darkness, eyes narrowed to adjust to the darkness that faced her. But she could not see any sign of Christy and there was no sound that signalled she was still there… or alive.

"We need to go get help," Kelly said.

"_Christy_!" Shannon yelled. She swore and leaned forward.

Darkness…

Silence…

"Got ya!" Christy shrieked, jumping up from the floor. Shannon screamed. Her feet tripped over each other as she leaped backwards and she landed in the mud with a plop. Mud splattered up into her face, hitting various spots. Her nose… cheeks… staining and clinging to her her blonde hair.

"You…" Her breathing slowed and she gritted her teeth as she glared up at the grinning girl. "You… you…"

"You… you… you… Ha! You were so scared! I got you good! I got you all!" Christy cackled. Her head was thrown back as she let out a loud, witch-like cackle and pointed at the three trembling girls.

"Losers!"

"That was not funny! I'm covered in damn mud," Shannon growled. She stood up, feeling the wet mud drip from her clothes. Her butt in particular felt damp and she glimpsed back to see dark stains all down the back of her clothes.

"Mother fucker! You goddamn bitch," she growled again.

"Oh chill! It was a bit of fun. Come on. We need this photo." She pouted in response to Shannon's teeth bared. "Oh boo fricking hoo. You got a washing machine, right? It's not the end of the world. Now come on, bitches. This is getting boring."

"Eurgh," Shannon muttered and shared a look of irritation with Kelly.

"I've never liked Lisa but I hope she puts Christy in her place," Kelly said.

One by one the girls climbed into the building. The air was damp and dusty. Floorboards creaked under the slightest pressure and they were sure some of them wobbled loose under their steps. The paint was peeled and cracked. Greenish-black mold all over the walls. Glass crunched under their feet as they walked through the main entrance and further into the building. Near the front doors was an archway that led to a corridor. Doors were open and a couple of wheelchairs had been left in place. Like people in the building had just got up and left everything where it had been. A sudden abandonment.

"Okay, can we get the photo now?" Kelly asked.

"Come on. At least let's explore the place a little," Christy said.

"Are you crazy? No!" Shannon said.

"Lisa's not here. She won't know we didn't spend all night in here. All she needs is a photograph," Kelly said.

As soon as she finished speaking those words, footsteps ran above them. They thundered. Quick steps that made the girls freeze.

"What the fucking hell was that?" Shannon whispered. Once again her heart thudded against her chest and an icy chill ran through her. Her feet suddenly felt paralysed to the floor.

"An animal?" Carmen clung onto Kelly as she quivered. Her eyes never left the spot on the ceiling where the running footsteps had been.

They ran again, this time followed by a laugh.

Christy felt the hairs rise on her arm. Breath caught in her throat. But she quickly cleared her throat and straightened.

"Bet it's that bitch, Lisa, and her stupid minions," she said to the girls and shone the flashlight up. "They're here and they want to scare us."

"I'm sure Lisa is at the game tonight," Carmen said. "She's head cheerleader. There's no way she'd miss it."

"Then she's sent one of her sheep to fuck with us," Christy said.

There was the sound of a squeak. The squeal of a wheel moving that was stiff from being immobile for decades. The girls yelped and four flashlights turned to the wheelchairs. But none of them looked like they had moved.

Then the breathing started on the backs of their necks.

"No!" Carmen yelled. She jumped, hands flailing and her flashlight dropped to the floor. It clanged, echoed through the corridor and she suddenly bolted back to the window they had come from.

"Carmen!" Christy called.

"I'm not staying in here!" she yelled back as she raced to her exit. As she passed through the archway a shadow darted out from the side, catching the girl around the waist. She let out a piercing scream, legs kicking as she was lifted and the shadow disappeared from view with Carmen with it. Her screams echoed but they abruptly cut out.

"Oh my God! Carmen!" Shannon was the first to chase after them. Her long legs helped her to sprint in the direction their friend disappeared. All she could hear was the rushing of blood in her ears and her own heart frantically pounding as she ran. When she turned the corner she found herself slipping. Her feet skidded on something wet and she landed once more on her back. When her hands pressed flat on the filthy wooden floorboards, fingertips dipped in some sort of thick water. She sat up and lifted her hands to her face. Her fingers were drenched in dark red liquid.

Blood.

She screamed before her eyes were fixed on a movement in front of her. She whimpered, holding up her flashlight in the direction of the large silhouette near the staircase.

The beam landed on a pale figure. Dark, long hair. Male.

He lifted his head and Shannon saw distorted features. A forehead that creased down in a lump. Drooped over bruised eyes that glowed an unnatural yellow. His lips curled back from his lips and she saw elongated fangs, dripping with blood.

Her friend, Carmen, rested limply in his arms. Her eyes, what had once been the colour of emeralds, were dull. No light. No life. They stared upwards. Blank and not blinking.

"No!" Shannon tried to stand up but she slipped in the blood again. She looked back at Christy and Kelly.

Two more males had them in their grasp. They were latched onto their necks, ripping into flesh. Tearing away to gulp at the blood that gushed out from the wounds. Like Carmen they stared ahead. Lifeless in the males' arms.

Tears squeezed from the corners of Shannon's eyes. A shadow loomed over her, coating her in its darkness. Her head slowly turned, hearing a rumbling growl from above her.

This male was towering. Pale blonde hair, short at the front and long at the back. He was dressed entirely in black and grinned down at her, fangs bared.

Words could not escape her lips. She wanted to beg. Plead with this monstrosity of a… man? Creature?

_No… I don't want to die… _

"It's rude to trespass," he snarled before he lunged.

End.


End file.
